


Bus Lovin Part 2

by WinchestersShorty1980FL



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersShorty1980FL/pseuds/WinchestersShorty1980FL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Q&A Danny and Jon can't keep their hands off each other, neither can Joe and Jordan, and well Donnie just can't seem to keep his hands off himself...lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bus Lovin Part 2

During the Q&A a fan asks them “Which NK would you marry.” The guys look at each other and smile knowing good and well what had happened before they had this “Intimate Gathering”.   
“Marry or just have a romp with?” Donnie asks the fan.  
After some chattering between the fans and the guys Joey finally answers the question.  
“I would definitely marry Jordan.” Joey says.  
The fans go nuts and Joey then adds a bit more to it.   
“But if I had to be in a foxhole, I would drop Jordan and go for Donnie.” Joe adds.  
“But if I had to fuck someone it would be Danny.” Joe adds again.  
“Danny is in trouble because I would fuck him too.” Jon says making the fans scream even more.  
Danny gets up and goes over and hugs Jon and then whispers in his ear, “If they only knew, I would love to do that again.”   
Jon looked at him smiled and nodded as Danny went to go sit back down.   
“There is this thing in the group on who Jon would fuck and Donnie thinks it’s him.” Danny says.  
“I know it’s me.” Joe adds.  
“See, but he said voluntarily.” Danny says raising his hands.  
“No, no no...He would fuck you but he would make love to me.” Joey says.  
The fans go nuts screaming and hollering.  
“What’s better?” Danny says.  
“I can tell you Jon, cause I’ve already fucked Danny.” Donnie says.  
“I KNEW IT!” Jon shouts.  
“He was asleep of course but...” Donnie adds.  
“That’s the secret?” Jon asks laughing.  
“Well, he was tired.” Donnie adds.  
The fans go nuts again as they continue on with the Q&A. The fans kept asking various more questions until finally it was time to get back on the bus and head to the venue to get ready for the show.  
The guys thanked their fans for coming out to see them and as they head to the bus Danny and Jon rush inside and head towards the back where the bedrooms are.  
“If ya’ll are going to be doing anything turn on some music or something!” Joey shouts.  
Danny and Jon laugh as they reach the back bedroom and shut the door.   
Danny goes over to the MP3 player and Joey Mac’s song “Here We Go Again” starts playing.  
“Hey, no fucking to any of my songs!” Joey shouts.  
Danny laughs and hits skip and Jordan’s song “Give it to you” comes on.  
“NO!” Jon and Jordan shout in unison.  
Danny looks back and smiles at Jon as he hits skip and Donnie’s song “Rise and Grind” comes on.  
“Not that one either Danny!” Donnie shouts.  
Jon is sitting on the bed taking off his shirt and tossing it to the side as Danny hits skip a few more times on the MP3 player before stopping it on Kings of Leon’s “Sex on Fire” and it starts to play as Danny saunters over to Jon. 

Lay where you're laying  
Don't make a sound  
I know they're watching  
They're watching

All the commotion  
the kiddie like play  
Has people talking  
Talking

You  
Your sex is on fire

The dark of the alley  
The break of the day  
Head while I'm driving  
I'm driving

Soft lips are open  
Them knuckles are pale  
Feels like you're dying  
You're dying

You  
Your sex is on fire  
Consumed  
With what's just transpired

Hot as a fever  
Rattling bones  
I could just taste it  
Taste it

But it's not forever  
But it's just tonight  
Oh we're still the greatest  
The greatest  
The greatest

You  
your sex is on fire

You  
Your sex is on fire

Consumed  
With what's just transpired

And You  
Your sex is on fire

Consumed  
With what's just transpired 

Danny stands in front of Jon with his shirt slightly open and unbuttoned all the way down. Jon reaches up and rubs his hands up and down Danny torso as he slowly removes his shirt and it drops to the floor. Jon then reaches down and starts unbuckling his pants and yanking them down to the ground.

“Hey guys, you do know we are almost at the venue so be quick in there.” Donnie yells through the door.  
Danny and Jon look at each other and then Jon lowers his head and takes all of Danny into his mouth.   
“Yeah...ok...sure Ddub.” Danny breathes.  
Jon bobs his head in and out quickly as he reaches around and grabs Danny ass trying to take him even deeper than he already is. Danny lets out a loud moan just as another song comes up on the MP3.  
" I like it like that  
Danny: Hey pretty mama let me get the lights  
Girl:No sink into me like the darkest night  
Danny: I wanna make it last i wanna take my time  
Girl: If you give it to me now im gunna blow your mind  
Danny: I wanna see ya dance baby take it slow, if you move a little fast imma let ya know. I like the way you look the way you toss your hair, the way you lick your lips when i touch you there.  
Girl: Now wait a minute daddy wanna give you more. I wanna get you in the shower wanna get you on the floor. I like it when you chase me and play hard to get. And i know it makes you crazy when im soakin wet.  
Danny: You know me all to well i think you read my mind  
Girl: ya know a girl like me is so hard to find.  
Danny: yeah you better count your blessings i can go for days.  
Girl: yea you finally met your match in so many ways.  
Danny: Ya know i like it, like it when you squeeze me right when you wrap your legs around me i'll make ya scream all night.  
Girl: ya know i like it like it, when you pull my hair, and when i make it harder the way you rub me there.  
Danny: Yea its true i love the things you do.  
Girl: But im only getting started still im feeling you  
Danny: im gunna make ya moan im gunna make ya purr  
Girl: im gunna scratch your back im gunna make it hurt.  
Danny: Drip the candle wax till the light goes out fill your fantasy's till i leave no doubt.  
Girl: I'll give you everything if its not enough we could play it soft or we could play it rough,  
Danny: Hey by the way can i get your name  
Girl: Just call me pretty mama if its all the same.  
Ya know i like it, like it when you squeeze me right when you wrap your legs around me i'll make ya scream all night.  
Girl: ya know i like it like it, the way you pull my hair, and when i make it harder the way you rub me there.  
Jon looks up at Danny through his eyelashes and smiles when he realizes it is his song that has come on.   
“Jon, I don’t want to cum this way, I want to be inside you!” Danny moans.  
Jon releases Danny’s hard cock and hands him some lube as he turns around on the bed with his pants down.  
Danny applies the lube to his cock and positions himself behind Jon and starts to ease his way in.  
“We don’t have time for that Danny...just give it to me!” Jon exclaims.  
Danny eases back and rams his hard cock inside Jon making him cry out.  
“FUCK!” Jon cries.  
Danny starts pounding fast and hard inside Jon as another song comes on but between the sounds of Danny’s grunts and Jon’s moans no one seemed to care what came on.   
“GIVE IT TO ME DANNY!” Jon shouts.  
“Yeah, give it to him Danny!” Donnie shouts laughing.  
“Shut the fuck up Ddub!” Jon shouts back laughing.  
Danny pounds him harder and harder as Jon cries out louder and louder.   
“ALMOST THERE, FUCK!” Jon cries.  
Danny growls and pounds as hard and as fast as he can giving it all to Jon.  
Several more thrust later Jon cums over and over again crying out his release as Danny pounds him a few more times as he cums crying out his release.  
“Oh shit that was awesome Danny.” Jon says breathlessly  
“Yeah man, you too, we have to do that again.” Danny replies.  
“Yeah in your own rooms!” Donnie shouts through the door.  
Danny rolls his eyes and puts on his pants and heads to the door opening it surprising Donnie and catching him with his pants down and his hand around his cock.  
“Enjoying yourself?” Danny asks.  
“I couldn’t let ya’ll be the only ones to have fun, besides Jordan and Joe were having their own fun in one of the bunks.” Donnie replied.  
Danny leans out the door and sees a sedated Jordan and Joe in one of the beds breathing heavily and he shakes his head as he passes Donnie who is pulling back up his pants and goes back to Jon.  
Jon is putting on his clothes when Danny walks back in shaking his head.  
“What’s wrong?” Jon asks.  
“Your brother and Joey, they can’t keep their hands off each other.” Danny replies.  
Jon laughs and walks over to Danny, “And neither can you.”   
Danny laughs as Jon sees Donnie standing in the door, “We are here.”   
Joey and Jordan finish putting on their clothes and they all get off the bus to several hundred screaming fans waiting for them outside.  
They sign a couple autographs and take several pics before going inside the venue and get ready for that night’s show.  
The End.


End file.
